


'Cyborg Franky and Devil Child Nico Robin are an item?!'

by konfuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Festival, Ficlet, Humor, Public Display of Affection, Quote Challenge, request, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: OTP sentence challenge: “did that person just take a picture of us?”---The Strawhats are on a small island that is going to celebrate a festival. But being a famous pirate is not really anonymous, is it?





	'Cyborg Franky and Devil Child Nico Robin are an item?!'

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for requests, for the OTP sentence challenge. I actually got two requests, both for FRobin the first being “did that person just take a picture of us?”  
And this is what I came up with. XD  
So, thanks a lot softlydaring. Glad you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Rated G but careful cursing! The F-Bomb is dropped.

“Did that person just take a picture of us?” Franky turned around to search for the one but they had already vanished in the mass of people, walking towards the place where the festival was supposed to happen.

“Yes,” Robin didn’t even turn. Right now she took care to stay just beside Franky. They had already lost the rest of the crew in the crowd. She just hoped that neither Zoro or Luffy were alone. The rest would be fine.

“Weird.”

“They weren’t the first either.”

“Seriously? Why?”

Robin shrugged lightly: “I can only guess…”

“And what is your guess? One guess of yours is most of the time more accurate than any long investigation.”

The archeologist smiled at the compliment.

“I don’t think they are the official Marine photographer. One normally does not see them. I also don’t think they are press, though that might still be possible. Actually I think they are just… fans.”

“Fans? Wha…,”Franky frowned, trying to figure out what Robin meant.

“Yes. Fans. We’re rather well known, after all.”

The crowd became more dense so Robin decided to hold onto Franky’s shirt, while he took care to keep her between his arms to shield her from everyone. She continued: ”Do you remember the article about you in Shipwright Monthly?”

“Yeah. Robin, I’m going to sit you on my shoulder, okay?”

There wasn’t really a way to continue with the flow but Franky was massive enough to move forward, just not with Robin in front of him.

“Okay,” she let herself lift up. It wasn’t like she didn’t love to sit on his shoulder after all. “And do you remember the portrait about you in ‘Robot & Cyborg Monthly’?”

“Of course!” the pride evident in his voice.

“A lot of people know us and see us as famous pirates and experts in our respective fields. And if they see us as such paragons, of course they would want to have a picture of us.”

Franky continued his way, careful not to hurt anyone hearing the gasps and whispers when they recognized the two Strawhats.

“All right, I think I understand. There have been at least 5 other people, taking pictures of us.”

“I’m actually surprised they don’t ask for our signatures,” Robin was looking around seeing the center of the festival with bright lanterns illuminating and food booths giving off delicious, sugary and fat smells.

“Don’t evoke it,” Franky laughed, feeling Robin absentmindedly threading her fingers through his hair.

“The entry is over there. People getting in rather fast. I wonder if the rest is inside already,” Robin spied up. They would be inside in ten or less minutes.

“There is food, women, games, booze, sweets. Of course they are there. I wonder if people took pictures of them too…?”

“Probably,” Robin laughed and then bent over to give Franky a kiss on his lips.

“H… hey? What is up with that? You’re normally not one for PDA's. And what if someone took a photo of that?”

Robin laughed again.

“Well, who knows? Maybe then it was time for our little secret to become public.”

Franky sighed and continued to wait to get onto the festival place.

—

**A few days later:**

“Dude! I have a picture of Franky and Robin kissing!”

“Who are Franky and Robin? Friends of yours?” the boy looked up from his comic and at his sister who had just come out of her dark room, flipping through the freshly developed pictures.

“Ha! Yeah I wish! No! The crew members from the Strawhat Pirates!”

She stared at her brother with big eyes, not believing what treasure she held in her hands. Slowly the coin dropped.

“DUDE!”

“YEAH!”

“KISSING?!”

“YEEEAHHHH!!!”

“SHIIIIIIT!!!”

“WHAT DO I DO WITH IT?!”

“SELL IT TO THE TABLOIDS!!”

“WE’RE GOING TO BE RICH!!”

“HOLY CRAP!!”

—

**Another week later on Sunny:**

Nami rushed towards Robin, throwing the magazine on the table, beside the lounging chair, wildly gesturing towards it.

Robin carefully put the book she was reading to the side and then examined the article on the open page.

“DEVIL CHILD AND CYBORG SEEING KISSING IN PUBLIC - ARE THEY AN ITEM?!”

“At the apple festival on Strudel-Island where not only the famous Strawhats spotted but two of the members were seen exchanging affections, while waiting to get inside. Are Franky the Cyborg and Devil Child Nico Robin actually dating?!

Nico Robin is considered one of the most dangerous…”

Robin smiled, hardly containing the laughter, while she looked up at Nami, who had her arms spread and was obviously angry.

“ROBIN?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WE COULD HAVE SOLD THAT OURSELVES!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WE LOST??”

Robin started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> https://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/187517381886/did-that-person-just-take-a-picture-of-us-i  
https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/140922926707/otp-quotes-challenge


End file.
